Discovery
by butterfly1415
Summary: No,not like discovery channel. The host club discovers Kyouya's and Kaoru's relationship. KyouyaxKaoru


**Discovery**

**KyouyaxKaoru**

**Warning: Boyxboy, guys kissing, shota etc etc**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Ouran it wouldn't be appropriate for kids. Or homophobes.**

**A/N: I always wondered what would happen if the host club discovered Kyouya and Kaoru kissing. So, this is my version.**

"Bye, bye Kao-chan! Bye Kyou-chan!" Hunny yelled and ran out the door. Mori smiled and followed the small senior.

"I better get home too" said Haruhi and stood up from the couch. She lay a book in her bag and walked out the door.

"Wait up, Haruhi!" Hikaru yelled and ran after her. Kaoru waved to him before he disappeared out the door.

"Haruhi! Daddy's gonna save you from that devilish twin!" Tamaki exclaimed and followed the rest of the club members. You could hear Haruhi's sigh down the hall.

Kyouya walked over and closed the door.

"Finally alone" he said and lay down his notebook on a table.

"Yeah. It was about time they left" Kaoru replied and stood up. He quickly shortened the distance between him and the elder.

"Too bad we can't do this in front of others, huh?" Kaoru whispered, looking into Kyouya's eyes.

"Definitely. But this is better than nothing, don't you think?" Kyouya whispered back. He lay an arm around the youngers waist. Kaoru smiled.

"Yeah, I rather be with you in secret 2 ½ hours a week than nothing at all"

Kyouya smiled back and pressed his lips against the others. It was a soft kiss. Kaoru lay his arms around Kyouya's neck, bringing him closer.

Kaoru's tongue licked his lips, asking for entrance. Kyouya opened his mouth willingly. They explored each others taste hungrily. Kyouya let his fingers entertwine in Kaoru's soft, deep red hair. Their tongues batteled. Kaoru's hand sneaked up and stroke Kyouya's cheek, then went back around his neck.

Suddenly the club doors burst open. Kyouya and Kaoru jumped away from each other, Kaoru's hand in Kyouya's. The doors revealed a very shocked host club that stared at them with wide eyes. Except for Mori, of course. He smiled to them, and Kaoru attempted to smile back to him.

Hikaru regained his breath first.

"Kyouya-senpai! Why are you molesting my brother?!" he yelled and moved to stand before the elder teen. Kyouya pushed up his glasses and sighed.

"I am not 'molesting' Kaoru. He kissed me of his own free will".

Hikaru looked at Kaoru, who scooted closer to Kyouya, clutching his hand tighter.

"Yeah, Hikaru. I wanted to kiss Kyouya" Kaoru smiled to Kyouya, who smiled back.

"But...why?" The elder Hitachiin asked, still a bit speechless.

"Because he's hot and nice and good looking and caring and thoughtful and hot and sweet and smart and a good kisser. And because I love him" Kaoru stated, looking a bit distant, a smile on his lips. Kyouya lay an arm around Kaoru's waist, pulling him closer.

"Oh....I didn't need to know that about the kissing thing" Hikaru made a face of disgust.

"But Mother! How can you kiss your son?!" Tamaki yelled, dramatic as always. Kyouya pushed his glasses up again.

"Tamaki, how many times do I have to tell you this. We are not their real parents. Guys can't make children together, you know that. Do we really need to have that talk again?" Kyouya asked. The rest of the host club exploded in laughter. Tamaki blushed.

"No, no, of course not. But ehmm..are you a couple or what?" he asked, still embarassed. Kyouya exchanged looks with Kaoru, who shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. We haven't really talked about that" Kaoru said, and Kyouya nodded.

"Congratulations!" Hunny yelled and ran over to hug them both.

"Ehmm..thanks" Kyouya said, feeling a bit out of place. Kaoru grinned.

"Do you love Kao-chan, Kyou-chan?" Hunny asked and looked up at the taller.

"That is not really any of your business" Kyouya turned away and cleared his throat. Kaoru poked him in the side.

"You're not really good at this emotion stuff, are you Kyouya?" he teased. Hikaru interrupted.

"You are not going to date my brother unless you love him. He deserves that" Hikaru crossed his arms. Kyouya avoided the others stares.

"Then, I guess..Yes, I love Kaoru" he said. Hunny jumped up and down.

"This is so cute, Kyou-chan!" he said, and Kyouya smiled a bit of the blonde seniors words. He had never thought that anything he did would be considered 'cute'.

Kaoru loved when Kyouya let his guards fall. He really was an awesome person. Kaoru leaned upwards an kissed him on the lips. It was soft, sweet and fast. Hunny began rambling about how cute it was.

"Hey, uhm..can't you wait with that until later or something?" Haruhi asked and smiled to the two lovers. Kyouya and Kaoru broke apart and Kaoru smiled back at her.

"So..ehm, how long?" Tamaki asked.

"About five weeks" Kyouya replied.

"That long? And you didn't even tell us?" Tamaki yelled and went to his corner.

"We just didn't think some of you would be able to keep the secret" Kyouya stated and Kaoru continued.

"By the way, we already told Mori, Haruhi and Hunny"

Hikaru joined Tamaki in his corner of woe and Kaoru grinned at Kyouya. He lay his head on his shoulder.

The rest of the host club went to cheer Tamaki and Hikaru up, and Kyouya and Kaoru was left alone.

"I guess the secret is out now, huh?" Kaoru sighed.

"Yes. Now we just have to make sure they keep it. I'm not sure Tamaki can" Kyouya replied.

"No matter what, I love you" Kaoru moved upwards and kissed Kyouya on the cheek.

"I love you" Kyouya looked into Kaoru's eyes.

"It was really cute when you got all embarrassed, Kyouya" Kaoru teased, a smirk gracing his lips.

"Don't tease me, Kaoru. You know what will happen" Kyouya shot back.

"Oh, I know you would never do anything to me. You love me" Kaoru teased further.

"You devilish twin" Kyouya laughed and the host club looked over to look at the two.

"They're really cute together, don't you think Takashi?" Hunny asked.

"Yes" the senior replied, smiling.

**A/N: I couldn't resist giving Mori the last line. He's so awesome. And hot. Review please.**


End file.
